Stargate: Galaxia
by lozzy161
Summary: A routine mission for SG-1 goes from bad to worse when the hostile planet they are on gets attacked and destroyed by a new enemy. They are helped by a female Scout who joins SG-1 and vows to protect Earth, her new home, from the new enemy: Galaxia.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - This is my first story. BE KIND. **

**I do not own Sailor Moon or Stargate SG-1**

Chapter 1

Major Carter woke with a start. Her side burned as if it was on fire and her head throbbed continuously. Her vision was blurry but she surveyed her surroundings. It appeared to her that she was in a sort of bedroom. In the corner of the room was a figure sitting in shadow. From what she could see that figure was female. The female remained motionless apparently unaware that Major Carter was awake. Sam saw a door across the room but there was no chance that she could leave without the female realising.

The main question on Sam's mind was whether this female was friend or foe. She thought back. It had been a simple routine mission to an unexplored planet. SG-1 entered the Stargate and came out on a civilised planet. From what she remembered the planet was more advanced than Earth. From the Stargate they could see a city in the distance. The city gleamed in the sunlight as if it were made from crystal. Everything was green and lush and there were fields of flowers stretching across the countryside. In the sky there were two suns shining down on the planet.

Then everything went dark and Sam lost consciousness. She didn't know how long she had been out, or where the rest of her team were. Carter decided that she would pretend to be unconscious until she had the chance to get away.

There was a knock at the door and the female rose to answer it. In better light Sam could see that the female was only in her late teens. She had long brown hair, pale skin and was wearing a plain white tunic that stopped just above her knees. She also wore white boots and a white headband and had a silver necklace around her neck.

The female opened the door and a man entered. He had jet black hair and was in his early twenties. He wore a grey suite and had grey shoes. His eyes were a deep brown but looked warm and soft. The female greeted the man and they exchanged a few words. They spoke in a language that Sam didn't understand. After several moments the man left again and the female returned to her original position.  
>The pain in her side intensified and Sam let out an involuntary moan. The girl stood up and walked over to Sam. She inspected Carter's side then left the room with a word.<br>_Now's my chance,_ Sam thought. She struggled to sit up, it caused her too much pain, so she lay back down again.  
>A few moments later the girl came back in with a bowl and some supplies. There was a dark liquid in the bowl which the girl placed on the ground. She had some cloths which she dipped in the liquid then placed on Sam's side. The pain that resulted from the contact was intense. Sam could feel herself slipping in and out of consciousness. Sam tried to push the girl away but to no avail.<p>

"Hush now. The pain will subside in a few moments," The girl said in English, without looking at Sam. She continued to tend to Sam's side.

"Who are you?" Sam managed to say through waves of pain.

"You can call me Elsa. You need not worry I am not enemy of yours or your planet," Elsa replied. Sam noticed that Elsa had deep emerald eyes.

"What happened?" Sam inquired.

"As you came through the Stargate you were attacked. My people believe that you and your team are here to harm us. We are a solitary race and do not take to outsiders. Therefore we treat any outsiders as enemies. My brother and I, the man you saw before, do not believe what our people believe and we were able to save you since you were hit. Your team however ran and hid not realising that you were not with them. My brother, Emmett, has been searching for them for the past several hours. He has had no sign of them but neither have our authorities, which is a good sign." Sam took a while to digest what happened. What if they had been hurt?

"I have to go and find them," Sam said trying to get up. She lay back down again as pain ran through her body.

"Try not to move, you need to rest in order to recover. Do not worry, if they are caught they will not be killed," Elsa stated calmly.

"What did I get hit with? It hurts so much."

"You got hit with one of our weapons. It releases a poison into your body, which immobilises you and causes you great pain. I however know how to treat this wound but it takes time to heal properly."

"But I don't have time, I need to save my team," Carter insisted. Elsa didn't respond but began smearing a lotion onto Sam's wound. It gave some relief to Sam's pain. Only then did Sam realise that she was wearing a white outfit instead of her uniform.

"Ok, I am done. Please rest and do not worry about your team. Everything will be sorted." Elsa stood up and left the room. She returned a few minutes later with some food. It was a soup of some kind. It was orange and had chunks of red in it. Overall it didn't look very appetising.

"You need to eat to restore your energy. It will help you heal faster," Else said as she placed the bowl next to Sam. Sam looked at it apprehensively. Elsa sighed,

"Despite how it looks it has a very pleasant taste and is very nutritional." Sam nodded. Elsa helped her into a sitting position and began to eat, it was very delicious. After she had finished she felt a lot better already.

"So where am I?" Sam asked, wanting to know more about this place.

"You are in my room in the apartment that my brother and I own. We are near the centre of the city. The city is known as the city of Crystal or Illenia. Illenia is the capital city of this planet. This planet is called Thenta," Elsa replied. Before Sam could ask any more questions they were interrupted by a knock on the door. Elsa stood up and let her brother into the room. Instead of speaking in their common language Emmett spoke in English for Sam's benefit.

"I have had no sign of them still. They are good at being undetected. The authorities have not found them and of that I am certain."

"Hmm well I guess we will just have to stay on the lookout. It shouldn't be too long until they are found. They do have everyone looking for them," Elsa said.

"So you're just going to give up and let them be captured?" Sam asked.

"If it comes to that, then yes. We can always rescue them once they have been caught," Emmett spoke. His voice was smooth and seductive. Before Sam could argue Elsa interrupted,

"It's not like we can do much else. We already have committed a serious crime by protecting you. If they ever found out then we would surely be punished. We have to stay under the radar if you want your team to be safe. We can't do anything if we are caught, now can we?" Sam now realised that these two have risked everything just to help her and she felt extremely grateful.

"I didn't realise. I'm sorry to have put you in this position."

"Do not be sorry. We chose to help you and your team and we will stick by that decision no matter what," Emmett said.

"Yes, and right now you need to rest," Elsa stated. She and Emmett left the room leaving Sam to sleep. Sam didn't want to sleep but she felt extremely tired and soon fell into a deep slumber.

Elsa left the apartment and walked through the crystal city. The way the light refracted through the crystal never ceased to amaze her. If anybody asked she was just taking a casual stroll through the streets, however she was actually on the lookout for Samantha's team. Emmett was back at home watching over Sam.  
>Elsa took a walk through the gardens. They were filled with roses of every colour that were all in bloom. The sight was always warming and the scent of roses filled the air. As she was surveying the gardens she thought she saw some movement in some of the bushes. She casually walked over towards the bushes. She approached the bushes with caution. Sam's team might harm her if they thought she was a threat. Hopefully her age would make them think twice about harming her.<br>She pretended to smell one of the flowers on the bush. They were definitely hiding in the bushes. She could hear them. Still pretending to smell the flowers she quietly said,

"I am not here to harm you, I am here to help you." She waited a few moments when Colonel O'Neill spoke,

"How can I trust you?" Elsa knew that Colonel O'Neill was not going to trust her, Sam had told her about them.

"You will have to decide that on your own. I will come back here when the moon is at its peak. If you are here I will take you to Samantha." There was more silence.

"Take us to her now," Colonel O'Neill demanded.

"It is broad daylight. Everyone is looking for you. You will be spotted immediately. Then there will be no way that I am taking you to Samantha. Trust me." Elsa was about to say more when someone from the other side of the gardens called out her name. Elsa turned to see one of her classmates coming towards her. Without a second thought Elsa walked over to meet him.

He had light brown shaggy hair with bright blue eyes. A few freckles dotted his complexion but they gave him appeal. Speaking in the common tongue he said,

"Elsa, what a surprise. I never thought I'd see you here." He gave her a smile that would melt the heart of most girls.

"Bryon. I always come to the gardens and you know that. So therefore I don't see how it's a surprise," Elsa replied giving him a genuine smile.

"Well, you got me. I did just come here to see you. You weren't in class today and I thought that I'd check up on you. You weren't home. Emmett said that you were out. So I came here. Why were you not in class? You of all people know that you are obliged to go."

"Yes well, I wasn't feeling to well this morning. However I am fine now. The gardens always put my mind at ease."

"Well I am glad that you are feeling better now."

"Did you hear about the intruders?"

"Yes I did, who hasn't?"

"I wonder why they are here. Rumour has it that they are still on the loose. Be careful ok, they may hurt you."

"They couldn't hurt me if they tried. But they will be caught soon. All the authorities are out looking for them."

"Yes. But I don't want you to get hurt." Bryon looked at her with a soft expression on his face.

A soft breeze picked up and blew Elsa's hair. Bryon caught a stray lock and tucked it behind her ear. His hand cupped her cheek and he lent in and kissed her softly on the lips. If Elsa was surprised she didn't show it. Without another word Bryon turned to leave. After a few minutes Elsa headed back to her apartment.  
>Colonel O'Neill and the others had watched the whole conversation realising what the girl was risking by helping them.<p>

Elsa returned to the gardens that night. It took her a while to evade the patrols. If they saw her there would be too many unnecessary questions. She found SG-1 in the same place.

"Ok, follow me. Do exactly as I tell you."

"Fine, just take us to Carter," Colonel O'Neill said. Elsa led them through the streets undetected. They were half way there when an unexpected patrol came around the corner. The patrol was made up of 5 men all were armed. As soon as they saw the patrol O'Neill pushed Elsa behind them to shield her. The patrol saw the intruders and quickly raised their weapons.

"Drop your weapons, resisting is futile," commanded the leader of the patrol. In that moment of hesitation from the patrol O'Neill fired his gun and took down 2 of the soldiers. The other three were quickly taken down but not without creating a scene.

It was too late for secrecy now. Elsa ran out in front and lead the others. It didn't take her too long for her to get to her apartment but only Daniel Jackson was behind her. Elsa cursed but quickly ushered Daniel inside.

Emmett appeared before her asking what went wrong. After a brief conversation she had explained what happened. Sam had heard Elsa come back and had come out of the room. It hurt her to walk but the way Elsa was talking she figured that something had gone wrong.  
>As soon as Daniel saw Sam enter the room he went over to her. She was pale and had blood soaked bandages wrapped around her waist.<p>

"Sam, are you ok?" he asked concerned.

"I'm fine. How are you? What happened? Where are the others?"

"I'm fine, we ran into a patrol and I think the others got captured." Sam sunk into a chair.

"What are we going to do?" She asked.

"Rescue them of course," Elsa replied. Emmett nodded.

"But won't they find out that you helped us? You'll get in trouble," Daniel stated.

"Yes but I always thought my life was meant to be someplace different. I just don't think I was made to live in a quiet uneventful little planet on the edge of the galaxy," Elsa simply stated.

"For a long time we have disagreed with the way outsiders were treated. It's about time that we do something about it."

Not long after Elsa, Emmett and Daniel made their way through the deserted corridors of the main palace. It was here that Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c were most likely to be held. So far they hadn't come across any soldiers.

From somewhere outside the palace they heard a loud explosion. Through the crystal window they could see the flames that bloomed out of a building on the edge of the city. The whole ground shook with the impact. Suddenly the whole city was alive. People were screaming and running everywhere. More explosions occurred throughout the city.

"What's happening?" Daniel asked worried.

"I don't know, we seem to be under attack," Elsa replied in panic. They ran down the corridor and came to the holding cells. The guards there had deserted their post to help defend against the attack. They entered the holding cells. Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c were pacing around wondering what was happening. Before they could ask Elsa said,

"We don't know what's happening. We seem to be under attack. However it's time for you to get out." Emmett unlocked the cells and they all ran through the palace.  
>People were running in all directions. Parents were running with their families not knowing what to do. Every now and then a soldier would run along carrying out some type of order. Everyone was too distracted to care about the intruders that they had been looking for.<p>

Emmett led them through the city back to the apartment to pick up Sam. Buildings were on fire and plenty of people lay unconscious on the ground. They turned a corner and Bryon was standing there. He looked at Elsa coming to a conclusion of what she had done.

"Elsa! How could you? You have betrayed us!" he cried a look of deep hurt on his face.

"Bryon, it's not what you think!"

"No it's exactly what I think. Don't try and lie to me." He said in anguish. Elsa didn't know what to do.

"This is not the time Bryon. We have to get out of here," She pleaded.

"I'm going to stay and fight, which is my duty. I will not forsake it like you have." Bryon turned and ran to go and join the fighting. The members of SG-1 had no idea what had just been said but they understood it. A single tear rolled down Elsa's cheek.

Emmett grabbed Elsa's hand and dragged her to the apartment. They picked up Sam and headed towards the Stargate. The streets were littered with bodies. Although it was night the fires lit up the city. They turned the corner and a lone figure was standing among a sea of bodies.

The figure looked up and smiled and evil smile. Her eyes were cold and menacing. She wore a gold outfit and had 2 gold bracelets on her arms. She brought them together and two gold balls flew out of them. They were aimed at Elsa but Emmett jumped in the way saving his sister. The gold balls went through him.

"Give me your star seeds!" the woman cackled. What Elsa assumed was a star seed, came out of her brother. It was gold and shining. Her brother collapsed and the star seed flew over to the evil woman. Elsa let out a cry of grief.

A golden star insignia appeared on her forehead. It glowed brightly. The members of SG-1 were amazed.

"How dare you harm my brother!" Elsa cried.

"Golden Star, Make Up!" she cried. A golden light surrounded her and went it cleared Elsa was wearing a sailor uniform. She had a gold skirt with a gold collar. Her bows were a rich purple. She wore gold boots with and her white gloves had a purple line across the wrist with the star insignia. Her chocker was purple and her tiara had a golden stone set in it.

"Shooting Star Arrow!" She cried. A golden bow appeared out of thin air and she launched a golden arrow towards the evil woman.

"Get to the Stargate!" Elsa ordered the others as she dodged the golden balls that the woman cast at her. They left an ran towards the Stargate.

Elsa cast another arrow at the woman but she disappeared. Angry at the woman she ran after SG-1. Elsa ran through the burning fields of flowers towards the Stargate. She caught up with the others. They dialled home and everyone had gone through except Colonel O'Neill.

"Come with us," he insisted. Elsa nodded. She took one last look at her destroyed home then walked through the Stargate.

**So that was the first chapter :) What do you think? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well the next chapter is up :) thanks to those who reviwed, much appreciated! **

* * *

><p>Elsa came out the other end of the Stargate into the gate room of the SGC. At least ten soldiers had their weapons pointed at her until the gate was closed and O'Neill told them to stand down. She stood standing at the Stargate wondering about her planet. There was no mistaking who that woman was. It sent shivers done Elsa's spine just thinking about it. She thought about her brother. He was worse than dead. She assumed that his Star Seed was his soul in a way. It sickened her to think that that woman had taken his Star Seed. Then there was Bryon. The way he looked at her, it broke her heart. All that was too much for Elsa the world around her faded to black as she collapsed, transforming back into her civilian clothing.<p>

She later woke in the infirmary of the SGC. She looked around her wondering where she was and why. She stared around the clean unwelcoming room. It must have been late in the night and the lights were dimmed. There were no windows or anything that could tell Elsa her exact whereabouts, not that she'd know anyway because she'd never been to another planet before. The room smelled strongly of bleach and sterilising chemicals. They burned her nose as she breathed them in and out,

"This is an infirmary after all," Elsa muttered to herself.

Then it all came flooding back. Before she could stop herself, tears rolled down her cheeks. Elsa sat up and hugged her knees while rocking back and forth. It was lucky for her that the infirmary was empty and no one came in or out. Elsa wasn't the type of person that cried in front of other people. For several minutes she cried until she fell back to a dreamless sleep.

When she woke again she didn't have her painful memories flooding back. They were already there, ever present in her mind. Apart from the aching in her chest, Elsa felt fine. The bright lights in the room momentarily blinded her. Everything looked the same as last night, just brighter. Colonel O'Neill was sitting in a chair next to her bed staring at her.

"Good morning sunshine," he greeted her.

_What's so good about it? _She thought to herself.

Instead of voicing that thought she merely nodded not trusting herself to speak. A woman walked over to her bed,

"My name is Janet Fraiser and I'm the Chief Medical Officer of the SGC," she said in a kind voice. Again Elsa just nodded. Janet went about doing some quick tests to check her health.

"You seem to be in perfect health, you just collapsed from exhaustion," She said while writing notes on her clipboard. After a couple more checks she walked away and went to check on someone else.

General Hammond entered the room with the rest of SG-1. He asked Janet how Elsa was introduced himself then went on to say,

"From what the members of SG-1 have told me, you have earned my thanks and appreciation for all that you did. We have yet to sort out your situation however feel free to use this compound's facilities." After that General Hammond left.

The members of SG-1 were staring at her. Elsa wanted to be left by herself but she knew that they had so many questions that they wanted to ask her. It was clear to her that they were unable to find a way to start a conversation so Elsa asked Sam how her wound was.

"It's a lot better now, thank you. It has healed really quickly. It must have been because of what you used."

"My planet has many plants that were beneficial to one's health. All one needed to know was how to use them correctly," Elsa stated. She felt a sharp pain in her chest as she spoke of her home. The mention of her planet caused an awkward silence.

"Several hours after we arrived back we tried to contact your planet. The Stargate couldn't lock on to your planet's coordinates," Daniel said with sadness.

Elsa knew that her planet was doomed the moment she found out who the woman was. However it saddened her greatly when she thought about all the people who she had lost. Everyone she knew and loved was on her planet. They were most likely all dead or had their Star Seeds taken from them. Even if some had fled the planet Elsa doubted that she would see them again. After all no one would come to this planet on the other side of the galaxy, no one her planet even knew about it.  
>Elsa clutched at the necklace she wore. She had gotten the necklace from her mother when she died and had worn it every day since. It had always been her and her brother, they had a close relationship. They looked out for each other, caused mischief together and could talk about anything. Once again tears cascaded down her face. She let them flow freely, at the moment she didn't care that there were other people in the room. Her sobs broke the silence that had settled like a thick blanket over the room. Sam put her arms around her and Elsa cried into Sam's shoulder. The rest of SG-1 left to give her some space to come to terms with what happened.<p>

It was the next day when General Hammond came into the infirmary saying that she was able to stay in the SGC until further notice. That morning Elsa vowed that she would never cry again. There was nothing she could do so she accepted that and focused on starting a new life.

_Maybe one day I will be able to call this planet my home. But right now I just feel like a guest, allowed to stay here for now but not permanently. _

She found herself eating breakfast with SG-1 in the cafeteria. She was eating pancakes. It was her first time eating Earth food and it wasn't that bad. She did miss her food from her home planet though.

"So what was with the whole transforming thing?" Jack asked out of nowhere. Elsa could tell that they were all dying to hear the answer. It was clear to her that they didn't have Sailor Scouts on their planet.

"Have you ever heard of a Sailor Soldier?" Elsa asked. The group looked at each other.

"Isn't that what that group of girls call themselves in Japan?" Daniel asked.

"I believe you are correct Daniel Jackson," Teal'c stated.

_Well they at least know about Sailor Scouts._

"I take that we are not in Japan?" Elsa asked.

"No we aren't. We are in Colorado Springs in the United States of America. Which is a long way away from Japan," Daniel tried to explain.

"Well that doesn't really mean anything to me, but moving on. I am a Sailor Soldier," she said then went about explaining Sailor Soldiers to the others. Elsa explained as much as she could think of.

"So now that you know what a Sailor Soldier is. That's what I am. I am the soldier of one of the stars that my planet revolved around. The smaller one, it is called Sayuri. So I'm Sailor Star Sayuri. You said you had Sailor Soldiers here. What can you tell me about them?"

"Um well. They are a group of girls-"Daniel started.

"Obviously, as Elsa just said all of them are girls," Jack stated.

"As I was saying, they are a group of girls in Japan that fight evil. No one actually knows who they are. I don't really know much myself since they are in Japan and are very secretive, but I'm sure you could find things on the internet."

"That's great. However I don't know what the internet is," Elsa said, reminding them that she had no idea about Earth things.

After breakfast Elsa got a tour of the SGC while Daniel gave her a run down on things. He told her about the SGC, Earth's customs, politics, the different countries, some history and anything else he thought would be helpful like phones. Elsa noticed that Daniel was bursting with questions to ask her about her planet, but refrained seeing as it would cause her pain.

Daniel was giving Elsa a rundown of the different languages that Earth had. She was intrigued about all the languages. Her planet had only one language so it was an entirely different concept to have hundreds on one planet. She concluded that from what she had learnt about the different countries and politics that Earth was not very united. Daniel had said that there were many wars going on at the moment and many countries suffering from them.

_I wonder if the people on this planet would unite if they learnt about the dangers from the galaxy? They may also fall into complete anarchy though. Right now it's hard to tell since I hardly know anything about these people. The SGC must think that it would be a bad idea to tell the general population of Earth for some reasons. However they might be just keeping it a secret for their own selfish purposes. Having the Stargate in their control gives them a lot of power. They are able to gather new technology and form strong alliances that would benefit them and perhaps help them win their own wars on this planet._

Her thoughts were interrupted by an alarm going off and an automated voice saying,

"Unauthorised off-world activation."

Daniel quickly headed toward the control room to see what was happening. Not wanting to get lost Elsa followed him. Jack and Sam were already in the control room when they got there.

"What's happening?" Daniel asked.

"Someone is trying to come through," Sam stated.

Elsa saw the iris that covered the Stargate, that Daniel had told her about earlier. It was a great idea but she wondered if they knew that there were devices out there that could still penetrate it.

"How close to the event horizon is the iris placed?" Elsa asked nobody in particular.

"Very close," O'Neill replied.

"It doesn't even allow matter to reintegrate," Sam also replied.

There were dull thumps on the iris as whatever came through was stopped.

"So if they were people they would now be dead?" Elsa whispered.

**_"Like bugs on a windshield," Jack said. _**

**Elsa stared at him not fully understanding what he said but understanding it enough that she didn't need to ask.**

After that little bit of excitement SG-1 with Elsa were walking down to the cafeteria to have lunch. All of the corridors looked exactly the same and Elsa was doubtful that she would remember the way to anywhere.

"Is unauthorised off-world activation a current occurrence?" Elsa asked.

"Not anymore really. Usually it was the Goa'uld sending bombs through to destroy us but they seemed to have figured out that it doesn't work, so they've resorted to other means to destroy us," O'Neill simple stated as if he was commenting on the weather.

After lunch Daniel showed Elsa how to use the internet. She was sitting in his office on his laptop looking up the Sailor Scouts along with some other facts about Earth. She was interested in the many religions that the people of Earth believed in. Religion was a new concept to her as well. The people on her planet were people of science and facts. Elsa found out that a lot of conflicts were the result of religion.

Daniel was doing his own work on the other side of the room at his desk. At the moment he was translating some ancient tablet that SG-3 had found on one of their missions. Elsa had about ten tabs open on the internet and five of them were to do with the Sailor Scouts from Japan. Most of the things she saw were just speculation but she did find out that there were Sailor Moon, Mars, Venus, Mercury and Jupiter. There was some talk about a Sailor Uranus and Neptune but there was no solid evidence. It seemed that these scouts resided around the Juban area. The names of the scouts seemed familiar but she didn't know from where. Elsa knew that it would bug her until she found out but she also knew that it would come to her later, perhaps when she was asleep.

"Do you know who it was that attacked your planet?" Daniel asked.

"They didn't seem to be Goa'uld but something totally different," he continued.

"I've been searching for any mention of these people but I can't seem to find any information," he said while looking at the tablet scribbling down another note in his book. Elsa thought for a moment.

"I doubt you would find any information. I have my speculations about who was behind the attack. But I cannot tell you why, because I have no idea," Elsa answered.

"If you know who it is, shouldn't you know what they're doing and why?" Daniel asked.

"I don't have a clue," it was clear to Daniel that from her tone Elsa wanted to end the conversation so he stayed quiet.

In the silence, Elsa looked around the office. There were many books about history and mythology. Some were old with yellowed pages while some were obviously new. Daniel had collected several artefacts from other planets and from the ancient civilisations of Earth. Her gaze fell upon a green and gold object. Elsa knew immediately what it was, a transformation pen.

She got up and went over to look at the pen better. The pen was mostly gold with a thin green band around the handle along with intricate carvings. On the top of the pen was a green insignia, the upside down "v" with the circle at the top. Elsa could tell that the pen was extremely old since none of the transformation pens she had seen looked like that. She wondered which soldier this pen belonged to.

"What are you looking at?" Daniel asked as her noticed Elsa's curiosity. Elsa picked up the transformation pen and showed it to Daniel.

"Do you know what this is?" She asked. Daniel looked at the pen.

"No. I have no idea. Do you?"

"This is a transformation pen of a Sailor Scout. Why do you have it?"

"It's a transformation pen? Incredible. I found it in an old tomb back on Abydos when I lived there. I had no idea what it was. Did it belong to the scout of Earth?"

"There was never a scout of Earth. Earth wasn't a part of the Ancient Alliance from the time of the Silver Millennium. Only those planets and stars that were a part of the Alliance had Sailor Scouts. Why did you think it was for an Earth Scout anyway?"

"Because of the symbol on the top of the pen. That is the symbol of Earth or the Tau'ri as we are known by other planets." Elsa looked at the symbol.

_It's impossible. Earth was never a part of the Alliance they couldn't have had a guardian Scout. Even if somehow there was one the people from the moon would never allowed it. The moon was the leader of the Alliance they couldn't have had a rouge scout right under their noses._

"Did you say Tau'ri?" Elsa asked as she brought her thoughts back to the present.

"Yes, why?" Daniel replied.

"There are ancient stories of the Tau'ri. It's supposedly the planet from which all humans in the galaxy came from. The planet was lost millions of years ago though. But here it is in this abandoned Solar System," Elsa said in amazement.

"Did you say abandoned?" Daniel asked.

"Yes I did, that's a story for another time though. Are you able to take me to where you found this pen?" Elsa asked changing the subject.

"If I am able to I'd happily take you there," Daniel replied.

Elsa was sitting in her room. It was pretty dull and impersonal and only provided the bare necessities. There was a single bed in the corner. It was comfortable enough with a green quilt and a white pillow. There was a single small wardrobe with some clothes for Elsa that the SGC had given her. The clothes here were different from the ones she had back home and were sometimes itchy. Once again this room had no windows. Elsa hadn't seen a single window to the outside world at all and was beginning to wonder if they were underground. The room had very little decoration and Daniel had promised to bring her some to liven it up a bit. In the corner were a small desk and a bookshelf with books about many different subjects. To Elsa the room had little appeal and she was only in here to pass the time until SG-1 got back from a briefing.

She was sitting on her bed reading a book to pass the time. It was _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_. She found it entertaining enough and was already more than halfway through. Elsa put the book back down with a sigh and began pacing the room. They had been gone for two hours now. She wasn't used to being in one place doing nothing for so long. She had been in the SGC for about two weeks now. In that time she had learnt a lot about Earth. This planet fascinated her but right now she just wanted to do something else.

Over the past few days Elsa had been growing more irritable. It was due to the fact that she hadn't been outside in the whole time she was here. Elsa longed for fresh air, to feel the breeze across her skin. To smell all of the smells that it brought with it. She wanted to feel the sun's rays warm her skin and to look up into the azure sky and look for shapes in the clouds or to gaze up at the stars during the night. Elsa wanted the feeling of freedom that being outside could provide her with.  
>Sick of waiting for them Elsa left her room and started wandering about. She had memorised the route from her room to the cafeteria and back again and the way to Daniel's and Sam's offices. After several minutes of walking she came across the gym. Feeling the need to burn off her irritability she decided to run on the treadmill.<p>

* * *

><p>Daniel had been looking for Elsa for an hour now. After the briefing had finished he went to pick her up but found her room empty. General Hammond had agreed to allow Daniel to take Elsa to the tomb on Abydos where he had found the transformation pen. The rest of SG-1 was going to go with them in case anything happened.<br>In the two weeks Daniel had become attached to Elsa. He began to think of her like a little sister. They would spend hours in his office either talking or going about their own business. Once she had warmed up to SG-1 they had found that she was a lively girl with a strong character, on the outside. Daniel knew that inside she was suffering and hurt. He wanted to help her but didn't know how. Daniel remembered when he lost Sha're. He had felt lost and had a constant ache in his chest for years. He still thought about her sometimes but now the pain was gone. Daniel hoped that Elsa would heal in time or talk to someone at least.

* * *

><p>The pounding of her heart matched the thumping of her feet as they hit the treadmill. She could feel the blood gush through her veins and the adrenaline stream through her system. Her clothes were drenched with sweat and were sticking to her body. Elsa's lungs ached every time she took a breath and her whole body burned but she pushed on. The pain was invigorating she felt accomplished. Her irritability had diminished an hour into her run and was replaced with enjoyment. She wanted to see how hard she could push her body.<p>

Elsa had been running constantly at 20km/h for the past 3 hours. The other soldiers in the gym stared at her in amazement. Her fitness and stamina was well beyond that of a normal human. Well she was an alien after all, they thought.

Daniel walked into the gym. One of the soldiers in the corridor had excitedly told him all about Elsa's fitness. He didn't believe that anyone could have such stamina but as soon as he saw Elsa he let himself believe. Thinking that it must be because she is a Sailor Soldier he went over and stood in front of her.

"Hey Daniel," Elsa managed to say in between breaths.

"Sorry we took so long in the briefing," he apologised.

"It's all good."

"Well I talked to General Hammond and he has given me permission to take you to Abydos. The rest of SG-1 will be coming with us. We just have to decide on when we are going to go," Daniel explained.

Elsa stopped the treadmill and jumped off. She grabbed her drink bottle and drank. The cool water eased her dry throat.

"Cool. When are we going?" Elsa asked.

Solving this mystery was the only thing that gave her something to do. The more she had thought about it the more she wanted to solve this mystery. She had gone over all of the stories that she had heard about the Sailor Soldiers. Not one of them had remotely mentioned a Sailor Scout of Earth. She had also gone through Daniel's database looking for any information. As well as looking for an Earth Scout, Elsa researched who else that the pen might have belonged to since it may not even be for an Earth Scout. Hearing that she would get to go to the tomb where Daniel found the transformation pen made her excited.

It wasn't long after when Elsa stumbled out of the Stargate. The sensation of her molecules being pulled apart then knitted back together sent shivers down her spine. Daniel followed her through the Stargate a second later. He seemed unperturbed by the sensation.

_He probably is. It's like his thousandth time through the gate. He's used to it._

Shrugging Elsa took in her surroundings. They were in a dim area. There was sand on the floor and the walls were made from sandstone. Elsa could see the intricate designs on the walls. Maybe they meant something? If they did she couldn't interpret it. They were inside a pyramid, or so Daniel had told her. The rest of SG-1 was moving toward the exit. She followed eager to see the tomb.

A sea of golden sand stretched out before her. The sun was high in the cloudless sky, its rays sucking the moisture out of everything they touched. The dry wind provided no relief from the scorching heat only bringing discomfort as it blew sand at them. Despite the harsh environment Elsa was overjoyed at being outside again.  
>Daniel started leading them away from the pyramid. So far no one had greeted them but Daniel said the city was quite a distance away. Elsa was already feeling the effects of the sun. Her throat was getting dry and despite the amount of sunscreen she had on she could feel her skin burning slightly.<p>

They had been walking for at least an hour and everyone had become irritable. The wind had picked up and was carrying more sand than before. They had sand in their hair and boots and caught a mouthful every time they breathed which irritated their already parched throats.

"Daniel how long until we get there? All this sand is pissing me off," Jack asked clearly irritated as they started climbing a sand dune.

Everyone looked towards Daniel waiting for an answer. As they reached the top of the dune Daniel had no need to answer. There was the partially covered entrance to the tomb.

The tomb was a pyramid that was only a couple of stories high. It looked older than the other pyramid and was slightly different in design. The tomb was also very weathered and looked as if it were about to crumble.

Eager to get out of the wind SG-1 and Elsa hurried inside. The inside looked a lot like the interior of the other pyramid. Daniel led them further into the tomb and Elsa figured that they were travelling downwards, her anticipation increasing the more they ventured into the depths. They passed many carvings and ancient hieroglyphs depicting one thing or another.

They entered a small dimly lit chamber. It was cool and had a different feeling about it, as if they were trespassing. The musky stale smell was more pungent down here and Elsa felt uncomfortable. At the other end of the chamber was a stone table carved from the wall. Upon inspection there was a bowl-like recess in the middle of the table. The recess was lined with gold and had a swirling pattern of green that reminded Elsa of a whirlpool. Carved into the table was some ancient text. The rest of the table had nothing on it. Elsa turned her attention to the rest of the room. On one side was a stone table covered with some artefacts which were mostly broken and on the other side of the room the wall was covered in the same hieroglyphs that they had seen on the way down.

"I found it on this table," Daniel said pointing to the table with the artefacts.

Elsa went over and inspected the table closer. There was nothing of value among the broken vases, figurines and scraps of cloth. She turned her attention back to the table with the recess in it. She wondered what it was used for.

"Daniel, do you know what this says?" Elsa asked pointing to the inscription. Daniel came up inspected it.

"I wasn't able to translate it last time I was here. But it seems to be some form of ancient Goa'uld. Maybe Teal'c could translate it?" Hearing what Daniel said Teal'c came over and began to read the text.

"You are correct Daniel Jackson. This indeed is a form of ancient Goa'uld. I cannot translate it accurately since this form of the ancient language has been lost. However there are many similarities and I can gather that to enter through the doorway you must pay a blood price."

"What doorway? All I see is the door we came through," interrupted O'Neill as he came over from looking at the hieroglyphs.

"I'm more worried about paying a blood price," Daniel replied.

Elsa pulled out a knife from her pocket and drew it across her palm. Rich red blood quickly pooled in her hand. She put her hand above the basin in the table and let her blood drip into it. The green swirls started pulsing.

"That's what it means by blood price," she simply stated.

"How did you know?" Daniel asked gobsmacked. Sam came over and started bandaging Elsa's wound.

"I didn't, but it was obviously worth a try," she replied.

The pulsing grew quicker and brighter as the blood swirled around. Everyone stood watching expecting something to happen. The light was getting too bright to look at when there was a bright flash then everything fell into darkness.

They waited for their eyes to adjust to the dark when the realised that they had been transported into another chamber. There was no more musky smell, the air was fresh and clean. Flame torches on the walls ignited on their own lighting up the room. The room was completely bare except for the stone dais in the middle. On top of the dais was the body of a female apparently asleep. Elsa ran up to the dais. The girl was around her age and was wearing a sailor outfit. She had long brown hair which was neatly arranged around her. She had pale skin and a peaceful expression on her face. It looked as if she was merely asleep but Elsa could see no signs of breathing. The soldier's skirt and collar was a rich green with a single white line. The bows were gold and her tiara and choker had the Earth symbol. The elbow length gloves were white with a green line around the wrist. On her feet were green boots that came up to her knees.

"She just looks as if she is sleeping," Daniel commented.

"Well wake her up," Jack responded. Elsa turned around and raised her eyebrow at him as she reached out and touched the scout.

As soon as she touched the scout Elsa screamed out in pain. It felt as if her head had exploded. Her vision dimmed and she was vaguely aware of the others as they called her name. She felt herself falling and before she hit the ground she had lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>AN Well I hope you enjoyed it :) it would make my day if you left a review, thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Here is the next chapter :) Sorry it took long for me to update it but school got in the way. I'll try to update it sooner!

I don't own SM or Stargate!

Enjoy! :D

**Chapter 3**

_Elsa looked around her. She was in a field of red roses that stretched out as far as the eye could see. The fragrant smell of the roses was warming and sweet. A grand palace stood out on the horizon in the distance. The sun was high in the cloudless sky and the soft breeze gently caressed her skin. She couldn't help but smile, this place was like a utopia.  
><em>

Where am I? I don't remember getting here.

_ A movement caught her eye and she turned to see a girl crouching in the roses. The girl was singing to herself and Elsa knew at once that it was the Scout from the platform.  
><em>

_"Hello, excuse me. Where am I?" Elsa asked.  
><em>

_The girl just continued on as if Elsa wasn't there. Slightly annoyed Elsa went to stand over her.  
><em>

_"Excuse me, I don't mean to be rude. But could you please tell me where I am?"  
><em>

_The Scout continued to ignore her. Elsa went to grab her but her hands passed straight through the Scout's body. She stood back in shock and stared at her hands.  
><em>

_"What is going on?" Elsa whispered to herself.  
><em>

_There was a change in the wind and the Scout snapped her head up and looked straight through Elsa. Her deep brown eyes focused on something in the distance. Elsa turned around and didn't see anything. A few seconds later she saw a young boy running towards them. He had jet black hair and electric blue eyes. He was handsome and appeared to be wealthy. As he drew closer the Scout stood up to welcome him.  
><em>

_"Tierra!" the boy called out in greeting as he gave her a hug.  
><em>

_"Darien, it's so nice to see you. You grow more handsome every day," Tierra replied with a loving smile. Darien let go of her and looked at the roses around him.  
><em>

_"Are you coming to the ball tonight? It will be really great fun if you're there," he asked her hopefully.  
><em>

_"I'm sorry, I cannot go. Something has come up and I have to investigate. My duty to this planet means that I can't just go to a ball if something needs investigating."  
><em>

_"Please come!" Darien pleaded as he looked at her with puppy dog eyes.  
><em>

_"If it turns out that this matter is serious and I went to the ball instead and something happened, it would be considered as neglect of my duties as a Sailor Scout. I'm sorry but I'm not taking any chances. Being the Terran Scout is a great honour. Besides if anything happened to this planet I would die because of the bond that I have. So I have to go and investigate this matter. "  
><em>

_"But something always conveniently comes up whenever there is a ball," Darien pouted.  
><em>

_"Ok, I promise that I will quickly investigate and if nothing is wrong then I will come to the ball," Tierra promised. Darien's eyes lit up and Tierra ruffled his hair.  
><em>

_"Now if you want me to come to this ball then I must take my leave. I will see you tonight little prince," Tierra said as she kissed his forehead. _

_Darien turned around and ran back towards the palace. Tierra stood and watched him for a while before she turned and sprinted in the opposite direction.  
><em>

_Elsa was still confused about what was happening but she decided to follow the Earth Scout. She didn't know who Darien was but she gathered that he was possible the Prince of this kingdom. She caught up to Tierra and ran beside her. She looked exactly like she did when Elsa and SG-1 found her on the platform.  
><em>

So there was an Earth Scout. I wonder what happened to her. Why was her existence never recorded or remembered? Where am I for that matter? Am I in a dream? No I can't be. I appeared here when I touched her on the platform. Maybe these are her memories?

_Elsa was so lost in thought that she didn't know how long they had been running or how far they had gone when they stopped on a cliff that overlooked the ocean. Elsa was breathless and Tierra just looked as if she had gone for a short jog.  
><em>

I'm in her memories, why am I so puffed?

_The sun had lowered on the horizon but Elsa figured that there were still a few hours of daylight left. Tierra started to walk down a rocky trail that led to the beach. Some parts were so steep Elsa had to climb down them. They reached the beach and Tierra started walking towards a small cave that had eaten into the side of the cliff. In high tide the water would reach into the mouth of the cave so the walls were somewhat slimy and the floor was littered with sea shells and dead coral. The tide was making its way up the beach but wouldn't reach the cave for at least half an hour.  
><em>

_Tierra stood at the cave entrance and closed her eyes. After a while she brought her hands up to her temples and slowly rubbed them in circles. After that she walked to the cave wall and placed her hand on the wall and closed her eyes again. Tierra stayed that way for a while until she pushed herself off the wall in annoyance.  
><em>

_"I was so sure that I had felt a disturbance coming from this cave," she said to herself. She looked into the cave again.  
><em>

_"It must have just been a false alarm because there is nothing here."  
><em>

_Tierra turned around and made her way back up the cliff and back to the palace. Elsa followed her giving one last glance at the cave. Shivers went down her spine as she saw a pair of glowing white eyes staring back out at her.  
><em>

Obviously Tierra missed something. I've never seen eyes glow like that before.

_Knowing that she was powerless to do anything Elsa followed Tierra back to the palace and watch how events played out._

"Elsa!" Daniel cried as she collapsed to the floor.

Elsa's head hit the floor with a dull thud and she remained motionless. Daniel crouched beside her as the others came over. He relaxed a bit when he saw that she was breathing, her breaths were shallow and irregular but at least she was breathing.

Carter crouched on the other side of Elsa and measured her pulse. She then inspected the injury Elsa had obtained as she hit the floor.

"Her pulse is a bit slow but regular and her head only has a slight bump. She should be fine, but what happened? Why did she suddenly fall unconscious?" Cater asked the others.

"Well it happened when she touched the girl on the platform. But I would have no clue as to why she collapsed," Daniel replied, puzzled.

"This is a change of subject, but how are we supposed to get out of here?" O'Neill asked as he looked around.

**"I'm not seeing any basins to drop our blood into, to get us out of here. This room is completely bare," O'Neill continued.**

**Daniel, Sam and Teal'c all looked around the room to confirm what Jack had said. Teal'c began to walk around the room looking for a clue for getting out.**

**"There's always a way out, Jack," Daniel said looking up at him.**

**"Who are you convincing, me or you?" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow. Daniel ignored him and looked back at Elsa. After putting her in a more comfortable position he stood up.**

**"There seems to be no visible way out of this chamber," Teal'c stated as he came back over.**

**"Maybe she has a way?" Jack said pointing to the Sailor Scout.**

**"Jack for all we know, she could be dead," Daniel replied.**

**"She doesn't look dead, she actually looks like she's sleeping," Jack continued.**

**"Yeah, remember you said to wake her up, then the next thing we know is that Elsa is unconscious. If we touch her we may end up like Elsa," Daniel warned.**

**"Well it's a better plan than just sitting here and doing nothing," Jack rebutted.**

**Daniel gave up arguing with a sigh and gestured for Jack to do what he wanted.**  
><strong>Jack briefly nodded and walked up to the platform. He gazed at the Scout's face for a while. Convinced that she was just sleeping, he went to shake her awake. Jack was almost touching her shoulders when he hesitated.<strong>  
><strong><strong>

**_If I'm wrong, then I may never wake up._**

**Jack reached out to touch her.**

**_Elsa had followed the Earth Scout back to the palace. The sun was setting casting long shadows around the palace. Lights were being lit and there was an excited atmosphere around the palace for the ball that was happening tonight. The palace was grand and extravagant. There were many courtyards with fountains and flower gardens that gave a cheerful feel. Most of the floors were made from marble and the ceilings were high. The walls were adorned with many paintings and tapestries.  
><em>**

**_As Tierra passed people in the castle they nodded with respect or gave a small bow. They were all wearing their best clothes for the ball. Tonight's ball was celebrating the alliance of the Silver Millennium. Many royals, lords and ladies from other planets within the alliance will be attending. The most honoured guests would be Queen Serenity and her daughter Princess Serenity. The ball was due to start within the hour and some guests had already started to arrive.  
><em>**

**_The Earth Scout made her way to her chambers and Elsa followed. Tierra wore a simple dark green ball gown with gold designs. She tied her hair into an elaborate knot and held it in place with a gold clip. Tierra then made her way down to the ballroom to converse with the guests.  
><em>**

**_"Tierra you came!" exclaimed Darien as her ran towards her.  
><em>**

**_"I only did it for you. You know I dislike these events," she replied.  
><em>**

**_Darien laughed and hugged Tierra around the middle. Many of the guests around them smiled at their friendship knowing that if anything happened the Earth Scout would protect their prince.  
><em>**

**_A new started and many couples made their way to the dance floor.  
><em>**

**_"Would you like to dance?" Darien asked Tierra in a formal manner holding out his hand.  
><em>**

**_"Why of course young sir," Tierra replied as she chuckled and took his outstretched hand.  
><em>**

**_They made their way to the dance floor and did a version of the national dance. Darien was only six years old and about half Tierra's height which made an amusing sight. The king and queen smiled as they saw their son having fun.  
><em>**

**_At that moment Queen Serenity and Princess Serenity entered the ballroom with their posse. The Queen looked grand with her long silver hair in her iconic style wearing a long silver dress. She was holding her one year old daughter in her arms. Her daughter was wearing a white gown and her blonde hair was styled the way her mother's was.  
><em>**

**_"Oh look! It's Princess Serenity," Darien exclaimed.  
><em>**

**_"Why yes it is. Would you like to go and say hello?" Tierra asked.  
><em>**

**_Darien nodded eagerly.  
><em>**

**_"Well you go ahead, I'll be right there," Tierra replied.  
><em>**

**_Darien ran off through the crowd toward the princess. Tierra smiled in his wake thinking that he and the princess would become good friends, maybe even a couple when they are older.  
><em>**

**Wow, this ball is so boring. Why am I here?_ Elsa thought to herself.  
><em>**

**_"Excuse me Miss. May I have this dance?" asked an unfamiliar voice.  
><em>**

**_Tierra turned to face to owner of the voice. It belonged to a man with long black hair tied back with some ribbon. He had dark brown eyes and looked to be from another planet. The man wore expensive dark blue clothes and his boots were freshly polished. His hand was outstretched toward Tierra.  
><em>**

**_"Of course," Tierra said sweetly out of courtesy. _**

_She inwardly sighed as they started to dance. The man wasn't unattractive however Tierra's duty to the planet didn't really allow her to have distractions. The man was a good dancer and stayed silent for most of the song. Tierra cringed when he tried to begin a conversation toward the end of the song.  
><em>

_"So I hear that you are the famed Guardian of this planet," he began.  
><em>

_"Yes I am. It's a very demanding job but I am very honoured to have it," Tierra stated.  
><em>

_"Yes that's very honourable. Back where I live we don't have a guardian."  
><em>

_"Oh really? That's interesting, your planet isn't a part of the alliance?"  
><em>

_"Unfortunately, my planet isn't in the Silver Alliance."  
><em>

_"Then might I ask why you are here at this ball that celebrates the alliance?" Tierra asked being cautious. Something about this man made her wary.  
><em>

_"I am here on business and the King invited me to the ball," he replied.  
><em>

_"Oh, how kind of him," she said still being cautious.  
><em>

_"I hope you are enjoying yourself. If you would excuse me, I have to go and converse with the King for a moment," Tierra stated as she made her way off the dance floor toward the king.  
><em>

_Elsa saw a hint of annoyance flash across the man's features. He watched as Tierra made her way over to the King and started up a conversation.  
><em>

This guy needs watching. I have a bad feeling about him, _Elsa thought._

Everyone had been holding their breaths as Jack went and touched the Earth Scout. They stood there waiting for something to happen, but it didn't.

"Well that was anticlimactic," Jack stated.

The others came and stood around the scout.

"She's warm," Daniel stated.

"She has a pulse," Carter exclaimed.

"See, she's just sleeping," Jack explained.

"But it would seem that she has been in here for a very long time," said Daniel obviously confused.

They all looked at the scout in wonder. Jack gently shook the girl but she didn't move.

"Maybe she's in some kind of enchanted sleep?" Carter asked.

"Enchanted? That's fairy tale stuff," said Jack.

"Well think about it. It seems she's been like this for a long time but she hasn't woken," Daniel added.

"Maybe, but why would someone put her in an 'enchanted' sleep? Why not kill her?" Jack wondered.

"Perhaps something would have happened if she died?" Sam asked.

"Elsa might be able to answer these questions," Daniel said.

"Elsa is currently unavailable," Jack reminded him.

They all looked at Elsa wondering if she will ever wake up or would be stuck in an eternal sleep like the Earth Scout.

_The ball had been going on for hours and Elsa was leaning against a marble pillar watching the mysterious man's every move. So far he had tried several more times to engage Tierra in conversation. Every time Tierra had evaded him he got more irritated. He watched her every move and had asked several people about her.  
>People were starting to leave and go back to their chambers so the ball room was steadily getting emptier. Thinking that is was now acceptable Tierra bade goodnight to Darien then headed towards her chambers.<br>_

_The mysterious man followed her from a distance and Elsa went after them both. Tierra entered her chambers and began getting ready for bed. She went into her bathroom to get changed leaving her transformation pen on her bed side table.  
><em>

_When she went into the bathroom the man silently entered her chambers. He had an evil grin on his face distorting his features. The man went straight for the transformation pen then turned toward the bathroom.  
><em>

_Elsa knew this man was trouble. Desperately she ran over to him trying to stop whatever he was about to do. Although she knew it was useless Elsa's heart still sank as she passed right through him.  
><em>

_Tierra returned from the bathroom in her night gown brushing her hair. She gasped as she saw the man and immediately reached for her transformation pen without realising that she didn't have it.  
><em>

_"Looking for this," the man cackled as he held up the pen.  
><em>

_"What are you doing here?" Tierra snarled.  
><em>

_"I never introduced myself. You may call me Ra," the man stated as he raised his hand revealing a device attached to it. _

_Tierra paled as she realised that she was in trouble. Ra's eyes glowed before he activated his hand device. Elsa screamed as Tierra fell to the ground in heap. The world around her was fading and all Elsa could hear was Ra laughing manically as the first part of his plan fell into place._

_**A/N Ta Da! The end of another chapter! Thanks for reading :) I hope you enjoyed it and please leave a review, it would be much appreciated! :)**_


End file.
